


Love of Their Lives

by supernaynay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A couple of side pairings creeped into chapter two, Alpha Derek, Baby Fic, Deputy Derek Hale, Deputy Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale in a flower crown makes me smile, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Minor Angst, Most of the characters aren't in this much, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Whole pack is alive but not all are mentioned, fluffy goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaynay/pseuds/supernaynay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you remember Alexa?”</p>
<p>“The werewolf that you dated before we got together, yes I remember her.”</p>
<p>Stiles took a deep breath “She’s pregnant….it’s mine.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It didn’t matter that it was two in the morning in the middle of the week. Stiles called Derek and now Derek was headed to Berkeley without even knowing what is wrong. 

Stiles had called an hour ago in the middle of a panic attack, Derek got him some what calmed down and now Stiles has passed out from exhaustion. Derek is listening to him sleep on speakerphone while driving well over the speed limit. 

This isn’t the first time that this has happened but it is the first time since they started dating six months ago and only the third time in the almost four years that Stiles has been at school. 

The thing that is freaking Derek out the most right now is that he had just talked to Stiles a few hours earlier and everything was fine. He knew that John was fine, partly because he just saw him at work a couple hours before he talked to Stiles and partly because if something would have happened to him after that he would have been the first call, not Stiles. The pack, everyone at the station and the hospital knows to call Derek first.

As soon as he was at Stiles front door and could clearly hear Stiles heartbeat he hung up the phone and called John and he answered in true Stilinski fashion. “This better be life or death, I just got to sleep.”

“John it’s me, Stiles called during a panic attack and I just got to his place.”

“Do you know what’s wrong yet?”

“No, I got him as calm as I could over the phone and he fell asleep on my way up here. I’ll call you in the morning and let you know what caused it and if I can make my shift this afternoon.”

“Don’t worry about your shift, I’ll make sure that it’s covered.”

“Thanks.”

“Thanks for taking care of my son, let me know if you need a couple more days.”

After hanging up with John he unlocked the door to find Stiles curled up on the couch. He locked everything up, picked Stiles up, carried him to bed and curled up next to him so that Stiles could bury his face into Derek’s chest. He could hear Stiles’ heartbeat get a bit calmer already.

Stiles woke up around five, snuggled closer to Derek and then went completely tense. Derek rubbed circles on Stiles’ back for a few minutes but it wasn’t calming him down much. “Stiles, baby I want you to talk to me but if I’m upsetting you more I can call your dad and go far enough that…”

Stiles quickly sat up “No don’t call my dad!”

“Okay not now but I have to call him later, he knows that I’m here. I told him I’d call him this morning to let him know how you are.”

“K...I just...not yet. I need to tell you this first. Just please don’t break up with me.”

Derek took Stiles chin in his hands “Stiles c’mon please look at me. I’m not going to break up with you. Just tell me what’s wrong.”

“What if I cheated on you?”

“You wouldn’t cheat on me.”

“Okay no, I wouldn’t but….god this is bad.”

Derek leaned up against the headboard and pulled Stiles to his chest and waited. They had figured out a long time ago that when Stiles was worked up like this it was better to let him take the time he needed to figure out what he wanted to say. Otherwise, it all came out as one long rambling mess.

“Do you remember Alexa?”

“The werewolf that you dated before we got together, yes I remember her.”

Stiles took a deep breath “She’s pregnant….it’s mine.” Derek could tell that he wasn’t done and didn’t want to say anything without thinking it through so he waited. “She is almost to her due date and doesn’t want the baby.” That had Derek jumping out of bed.

“She doesn’t want the baby? Stiles that is practically unheard of with werewolves.”

“Okay I love you so much for that being the part that you latch on to. Her Alpha told her that if she kept the baby that she was out of the pack. Apparently they don’t want a baby whose father is part of another pack.”

“She doesn’t want you to join their pack?”

“No..she knew I loved you before her and I ever got together, she said she would never ask me to leave you. She also said that they wouldn’t take me since I come from such an ‘unusual pack’, they are apparently big on tradition.”

Derek was rubbing the back of his neck constantly “She could join our pack, that way the baby could have both of its parents.”

Stiles stood and took Derek’s face in his hands rubbing his thumbs over his cheeks. “I love that you know me so well that you didn’t even need to ask if I wanted the baby….I do, but are you sure that you are okay with this?”

“Stiles it’s your baby how could I not do everything in my power to make sure that it’s in our lives and loved. I know how much you’ve always wanted kids. And as much as it pisses me off that her pack is doing this to her I’m also happy that there won’t be a fight over the baby. Adding another member to the pack, even someone that you have slept with, is nothing in order for you to be with your child.”

“Do you want me to give you a chance for a minor freak out before I call Alexa?”

Derek couldn’t help be laugh “I’m not going to freak out but how about we wait until at least eight before we call her.”

Looking at his alarm clock, “Shit is is seriously only six? Okay how about some more cuddles then, cuz there is no way I’m going back to sleep right now.”

“Cuddles are always good but I can’t promise not to fall asleep.”

They spent the next two hours with Derek laying on Stiles’ chest with Stiles running his fingers through Derek’s hair as he slept. 

Stiles had his phone in his hand at exactly eight but decided to text Alexa instead of calling. It only took about ten minutes for her to respond saying that she could come over in an hour and Stiles was already a bundle of nerves. He was afraid of Alexa hating Derek, he was afraid of Derek hating Alexa, never mind that they have already met. Most of all he was worried that her Alpha had changed her mind and now wanted the baby anyway. 

The change in his heartbeat and the spike of nervousness that was coming off of Stiles woke Derek up. “Did you talk to her?”

“Texted her, she’ll be here in a hour and as you can tell I’m freaking the hell out.”

Derek kissed Stiles temple “Stiles baby look at me, it’s going to be okay. We need to find something to occupy you until she gets here. Do you have stuff for breakfast?”

“Always...ya breakfast is good. We should feed her right?” Then Stiles was off to the kitchen to start cooking way more food than they could eat, even if two of them are werewolves.

Derek stayed out of Stiles way and texted John that he would call him later because he didn’t have the whole story yet but that Stiles is doing okay.

By the time Alexa had shown up there was a table full of food and a very nervous Stiles. Hoping that he could keep Stiles from having another panic attack Derek answered the door before she could knock.

Alexa bowed her head as a sign of respect to Derek and he could tell that she was almost as nervous as Stiles. Derek stepped to the side to let her in “I hope you’re hungry, I swear he cooked enough to feed our whole pack.”

“Thanks….Derek you don’t have to….I don’t expect you to be nice to me.”

“Why wouldn’t I be? I’m not mad at you Alexa and I don’t think that you are trying to take him away. I just have a few questions and want to make sure that you and the baby are okay.”

“God no wonder he loves you.”

Stiles came bursting into the room as soon as he heard voices. “Oh shit you’re here….are you hungry? Do you need to sit? Do you…”

Alexa cut in “Stiles I’m fine and you know that I can always eat.” 

Derek was hoping to save the questions until after they ate but he could tell that there was no way for any of them to make small talk while they were eating and apparently so could Alexa. “So Derek what’s your first question? Stiles will you pass the bacon please?”

Derek noticed how well she could talk, eat and pass food all at the same time. She was definitely from a bigger pack. “Would you like to join our pack?”

Alexa was so shocked by the question that it didn’t seem like she could answer so Derek went on. “Stiles told me what your Alpha said about the baby and about you not being welcome with them if you keep it, so if you giving the baby up is just so you won’t lose being part of a pack you could join ours.”

She took a couple of deep breaths before she answered. “Derek first of all, you are amazing. I really just need you to know that. Thank you for the offer but no I want to stay with my pack.”

That is when everything clicked for Stiles. “You never wanted to be a mother did you? Is that why your Alpha gave you the ultimatum? Because it’s a way to give up the baby without you looking bad to the rest of the pack? Derek told me it’s rare for a werewolf to not keep their baby.”

“Being a mom was never something I wanted, I didn’t even like babysitting the younger members of my pack. My Alpha, who is also my Aunt, said that it could be played off as pack relations and that nobody would really question it. Have you always been this quick at figuring things out?”

Stiles smiled and said “Yep it’s one of my many talents. So is reading Derek’s eyebrows and right now he is starting to finally have the freak out that I’ve been waiting for since I told him you were pregnant.” Stiles was then out of his chair, kneeling by Derek’s chair and putting Derek’s face to his neck to try and calm him down. Derek let him even though it was technically a show of weakness in front of a wolf from another pack. He really didn’t think Alexa would think less of him and he knew that Stiles would protect him if anything were to happen.

It took a few minutes before Derek could raise his head and ask “If you never wanted the baby then why did you wait so long to tell Stiles?”

“It was partly making sure that this is what I wanted but honestly, I was checking you out. I mean I knew that Stiles was a good guy and was fairly confident that he would gladly take the baby but I didn’t really know anything about you other than what Stiles had told me so I had to do some asking around.”

That just made Derek tense up again, if she knew about what Kate had done to him and his family then why would she willingly let her child be a part of his pack.

Alexa could definitely see the change in Derek and instantly tried to reassure him. “Derek I know that you have had horrible things happen to you and I don’t think that any of them were your fault. I’ve heard nothing but good things about you as an Alpha and I have no doubt that you will be an amazing father and Alpha to this little girl.”

All Derek could manage to say after that was “Father?....girl?” 

“Crap sorry, I don’t know if you guys wanted to know if it was a boy or girl but it’s a girl...surprise! And the father thing, I have no doubt that you and Stiles are it for each other so I just assumed that you would want to adopt her, I really shouldn’t have blurted it out like that..sorry.”

Derek took Stiles’ hand threading their fingers together. “We haven’t talked about it, I wasn’t thinking about anything other than making sure that Stiles could be with the baby. You would really be okay with it...I mean knowing about my past?”

“I’m absolutely good with it, I meant what I said, I don’t think anything that has happened to you or your pack was your fault. Lots of horrible things happen to packs all the time, hell they happen to human families all the time. I just wanted to make sure that you weren’t a bad Alpha because we both know they are out there.”

Alexa waited a few minutes for Derek to process everything before asking “Do you want to know what I’ve been told about you?”

Stiles squeezed Derek’s hand and nodded for Alexa to continue.

“I heard how you and Stiles brought together the most unusual pack that anyone has heard of in a long time and that it works and works well. Stiles stop looking so shocked, yes you both get credit for it depending on who you talk to.”

Derek smirked and asked “Satomi or Noshiko?”

“Both actually, I was told that your word isn’t law with your pack, that you take other opinions into consideration and that you always try to do what is best not only for your pack but for Beacon Hills. And you are always in the middle of any fights, that you don’t ever ask any member of your pack to do something that you aren’t willing to do yourself. Bottom line is I was told that you are a good Alpha and that you’ve become a man that your mother would be proud of.”

Derek and Stiles both had tears in their eyes when she was finished. After a few minutes Derek looked at Stiles “I want to be her dad but only if it’s what you want. We haven’t been together long and you really are it for me but I’ll understand if you want to wait or don’t want it at all.”

Stiles rolled his eyes “Of course I want you to be her dad. I feel like I should call you an idiot or something for thinking that I wouldn’t. You’re it for me too, you know that. This isn’t the way I thought we would start a family and it’s a little earlier than expected but I really want this Der. One thing though I want to be Papa, I think Daddy suits you better.”

Stiles swears that the smile on Derek’s face could have lit up all of California.

A couple hours later they had made plans for Alexa to go to Beacon Hills with Stiles the next afternoon after his final class of the week and that Derek would leave some time today to go home and prepare the pack. Derek really wanted the baby to be born in Beacon Hills and only trusted Melissa when it came to delivering their baby. Alexa agreed right away knowing that Derek being as relaxed as possible about everything was better for all of them.

Stiles and Derek had officially decided that Stiles was going to move into the Hale house as soon as he was done with school. They both knew it was going to happen anyway, the baby just made it easier to not feel as nervous about it.

Now they just had to decide who was going to tell John that he was going to be a grandpa. 

“He’s your father, you should tell him.”

“Well you’re his favorite deputy and had nothing to do with the conception so he’ll take it better from you.”

Twenty minutes later Derek was calling John to tell him the good news.

John didn’t even say hello when he answered “Please tell me he’s okay.”

“He’s okay, he’s freaked out but okay and not hurt.”

“Okay go on.”

“His ex Alexa is pregnant and…”

John interrupted “Is he there with you? Of course he is, put it on speaker phone.”

Derek did as he was told “Okay you’re on speaker.”

“So I’m going to be a grandpa. Stiles are you okay?”

“Ya dad I’m doing better now, listen I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be sorry kid just tell me what happens now.”

“Derek is coming home later today, Alexa and I will be there tomorrow. She is going to have the baby in Beacon Hills and will leave after that. Derek and I are going to raise the baby.”

“Is this a pack thing or does she not want to be a mother?”

“Derek offered to let her to join our pack, she never wanted to be a mother. She’s going to sign over custody to me and Derek.”

“Well okay then. Derek how are you doing?”

“I’m goo….okay not completely good, already freaked out a bit and getting ready to freak out again about how much needs to get done in the next month between the baby and Stiles graduating.”

“It’ll be fine son, come home tell everyone, let Lydia and Isaac take care of the babies room, let Melissa and I worry about the essentials, you concentrate on baby proofing, because we all know that you won’t let anyone else do it, and the rest of the pack can take care of everything else. And Stiles can take care of him graduating and micromanaging everything that the rest of us are doing.”

After that things went surprisingly smooth, other than deciding who went to graduation, that had been a nightmare. The whole pack wanted to be there but nobody wanted to leave Alexa in case she went into labor. In the end Melissa told Boyd, Allison and Cora to stay with her in Beacon Hills and sent the rest of the pack to Berkeley with a promise to call if Alexa went into labor.

Some how their baby girl turned out to be as stubborn as her Daddy. Alexa was two weeks past her due date by the time that Olivia “Livvie” Alexandra Stilinski-Hale made her entrance into the world. She may have looked like Stiles but her attitude was all Derek and neither of them had ever been more in love in their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so in Chapter 1 Derek was a Deputy but in Chapter 2 Stiles is. I'm imagining that Derek became a stay at home dad when Livvie was born.
> 
> A big thank you to McDannoIsaNagron for giving me ideas for this chapter!
> 
> My muse came back to me last weekend and I'm so glad because I wanted to write more of this one.

Nobody in the pack was really surprised at how well Derek took to fatherhood, he was an absolute natural. What the pack, especially Stiles, had been wrong about is which one of them would be the “laid back, here you want to hold my baby” dad and which one was the “super overprotective” dad. Derek was more than willing to let the pack help as much as they wanted with Livvie. He trusted them all not to try to do anything with her that they weren’t comfortable with or knew they couldn’t handle. 

Stiles on the other hand was constantly looking over their shoulders and telling them what to do while they were helping take care of Livvie. Melissa put up with it for almost two weeks and five interrupted diaper changes before she put an end to it. 

“Stiles I love you but you need to stop hovering. Do you really think that I don’t know how to change a diaper?”

“But it’s been a long..”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence. You are watching all of us like a hawk whenever we are within twenty feet of Livvie. Has anyone in the pack done anything to hurt her? No they haven’t and that’s not because you are constantly watching them.”

She waited for Stiles to take a deep breath and nod.

“Honey, I get it, I do, but you are putting the pack on edge every time that they are around you and Livvie at the same time. Here’s a hint, babies are more resilient than you think, I’m guessing even more so when they are a werewolf.”

“I’m just so scared of her getting hurt or something going wrong.”

Melissa swept him up into a hug. “I know sweetie and I’ve been there. And one of the things that I learned very early on was that a baby will be affected by your mood. Have you noticed that she is starting to cry more often when you are holding her?”

“Ya I...Derek has had to take her from me to calm her down a couple times now, I just thought he made her calmer because of the whole wolfy thing.”

“That may be part of it, he is her Alpha as well as her Daddy but she can also pick up on your anxiety, probably even more since she’s a wolf. She loves you and is still happy to be around you but if you’re upset she is more likely to get upset.”

“Why is this so much easier for Derek?”

“He grew up with a big pack, a big family, this isn’t new for him except that now it’s his kid. My guess though is that he won’t be quite so easy going when Livvie is around non pack members.”

Melissa was right. Their first outing to the grocery store ended with Derek puncturing holes in a bag of sugar, a loaf of bread, a carton of eggs and a gallon of milk before Stiles took him and Livvie home. Stiles had to come back by himself two hours later to finish the shopping.

*

Once Stiles calmed down a little everything got much better. It didn’t take him long to make a competition out of diaper changing, he started timing how long everyone took to change Livvie. Surprisingly Jackson was the fastest, other than Derek, Scott was the slowest if you didn’t count Lydia who just plain refused to change diapers. 

Stiles thought Derek was definitely the cutest while changing Livvie and it wasn’t even him being biased about it, the whole pack agreed. Really Derek won that competition mainly because while everyone else talked to Livvie while changing her, Derek sang to her. In fact he sang to her all the time, even Stiles was surprised by how good he was at it.

What shocked absolutely no one was that Boyd was an excellent babysitter. He had the most experience with kids other than Derek and Cora, he was definitely the most laid back of the pack. Livvie was seven months old when Erica told Derek and Stiles that her and Boyd were pregnant.

Scott on the other hand was a horrible babysitter because he never wanted Livvie to sleep, he just wanted to play with her all of the time. Kira was torn between wanting to have kids with him and making him have a vasectomy.

*

Stiles woke up on the morning of Livvie’s third birthday to find her and Derek in her room arguing over her outfit for her party while Derek put pigtails in her hair.

“Sweetie are you really sure that you want to wear the dress? You’re going to be playing outside a lot today with your cousins, your jeans and t-shirt would be better.”

“Daddy dress is gween like your eyes.”

Stiles spoke up from the doorway. “I think you just lost the argument big guy. Happy Birthday baby girl!”

Livvie squealed as she ran to Stiles for him to pick her up. “Papa look at my piggies Daddy made me!”

“You look beautiful baby. How about some pancakes for breakfast?”

“Bacon too pwease.”

Derek walked over to them, wrapped his arms around both of them and gave Stiles a kiss. “She learned how to beat me in an argument from you.” Stiles high fived Livvie as Derek walked away.

This dress was ruined within ten minutes of the pack arriving for her party.

*

Livvie was used to having the whole pack pretty well wrapped around her little finger. The adults all indulged most of her whims, she was Stiles kid after all and there were many, many whims. The other kids treated her like their future Alpha unless someone was overly tired, then it just turned into a mess of tears and broken toys. So when her Papa came home from work one day when she was five smelling like smoke and holding a baby she didn’t take it well.

Stiles didn’t even need to explain what had happened to Derek before he was taking Ryan from his arms and getting him cleaned up. Derek didn’t need to be told because he had already lived it. 

Ryan wasn’t actually a baby but he seemed like one to Livvie. He was two and she didn’t care if he lost his family, she didn’t want to share her Papa or Daddy with him.

“Livvie honey, he lost his whole family, he needs us.”

“No he doesn’t, he smells weird, he should go live somewhere else.”

“He smells different because he was part of another pack and there was a fire, after he is here for awhile he will start to smell like our pack, our family, I promise. If you don’t believe me, ask Daddy.”

“Can’t Daddy isn’t here, he’s with that baby!”

After that Livvie took off into the preserve knowing that she was too fast for her Papa to catch. It only took Derek a minute to catch her scent and follow her, she ran for almost twenty minutes before she stopped and started to rip trees apart. Derek waited until she passed out from exhaustion before picking her up, taking her home, getting her cleaned up the best he could and putting her to bed.

He was sitting in the reading chair in her room when she woke up the next morning.

“Are you going to be a big girl about this so I can talk to you like your Daddy and not like your Alpha?”

Livvie gave him the tiniest of nods.

“First of all, don’t ever run away like that again. You scared me and Papa.”

“I’m sorry Daddy.”

“I get it you know, the running away thing, I used to do it a lot and you know what?”

“What?”

“It always made things worse, not better.”

“You did? Did Papa get mad at you when you ran away? Is he mad at me?”

“Yep he did get mad at me and yes he’s a little mad at you too but he won’t stay mad. He was more scared than mad, I promise.”

“I didn’t mean to scare Papa or you I was just angry.”

“I know baby but we need to talk to Ryan because he’s not going anywhere. We’re the only family he has now.”

“Is he going to be my brother?”

“Yes he is. I know that this is a lot for you and that he doesn’t smell like us yet but he will. Could you tell that he’s a werewolf?”

Livvie shook her head.

“He is, he lost his pack though and he needs a new one. You know that wolves need a pack.”

“Ya I know. Daddy do you….do you think I’ll be a good big sister?”

Derek kissed her forehead and said “Yes I do baby. I think you’ll be an even better big sister than Aunt Laura was to me and Aunt Cora and she was a pretty great one.”

“Thanks Daddy. Can I go tell Papa that I’m sorry now and meet my little brother?”

“Ya come on.”

It took a bit of adjustment but Livvie really was a great big sister.

*

Most days Stiles loved his job as a Deputy. He got to help people, keep an eye on his dad and his boyfriend thought he looked hot in his uniform. But there were just some days that he hated his job and today was one of them.

Stiles and Parrish had taken a domestic disturbance call a couple weeks ago that ended up going nowhere because the son wouldn’t tell them if his father had hit him or not. The kid was eighteen so their hands were tied. He reminded Stiles so much of Isaac that it hurt. They had both been frustrated at not being able to help but made sure to keep an eye out for the kid around town so that they could try and talk to him again. 

Today they found out that they would never get the chance to help him.

“Stiles I need to talk to you.”

“What’s up dad?”

“You remember that kid, Jake, the one from the domestic a couple weeks back?”

“Ya why?”

“Sanders and Riley just called in. It looks like the kid killed his dad then himself.”

“Fuck.”

When Stiles got home he followed the voices of his family to Livvie’s room. What he found wasn’t a new sight but it was one of his favorites. Livvie had Derek, Ryan and Cora playing tea party but only Derek was wearing a flower crown.

When Derek realized how distressed Stiles smell was he turned around with a frown. “Bad day at work?”

“Ya….why are you the only one wearing a crown?”

Livvie answered for Derek “Daddy said he couldn’t play tea party without his flowers.”

Cora and Stiles both snorted and then Ryan piped up “Daddy pwetty!”

Cora fell on the floor laughing as Derek got up to hug Stiles, burying his face in Stiles’ neck.

“Hey Cor would you take the kids to my dad and Melissa’s for the night?”

“Sure. C’mon little dude let’s go pack your bag. Livvie start packing, get out more than just socks and underwear this time. I’ll be back in a couple minutes to help you.” She made sure to scent mark Stiles as she left the room.

“Daddy, Papa need to tell you bye first!” She had been a little overzealous with scent marking lately but neither of them cared at the moment because Stiles relaxed just a bit when she did it.

As soon as Cora and the kids were out of hearing range Derek picked Stiles up and took him upstairs. He let him soak in the tub while he made them supper. He let Stiles drag him to their cuddle chair in the livingroom to eat in even though he knew that Livvie would be mad if she found out that they ate in the living room without her. 

Derek waited until they were curled up in bed and Stiles had stopped crying before asking. “Wanna talk about it?”

“Not right now, later I promise.”

After a few minutes he started to talk again. “I want to marry you, I’m not proposing, after the day I’ve had that wouldn’t be a good call but….but I need you to know because we haven’t really talked about it. I mean I know we are it for each other, we have kids, but I just needed you to know.”

“Okay and just for the record I want to marry you too.”

Derek, with the help of Livvie and Ryan, proposed to Stiles three weeks later. Stiles obviously said yes.

*

Derek and Stiles had both been worried about Lydia trying to take over the planning for the wedding. It turned out that Livvie was the one that they needed to worry about.

They had both agreed that she should help plan the wedding because they wanted her to feel included. They hadn’t planned on her taking over, they should have known better.

“No Papa we can’t have pancakes and bacon at the wedding.”

“But it’s different and fun. There would be tons of different breakfast foods.”

“No Papa just no.” Stiles let it go because Derek agreed with her.

“Daddy you have to wear a suit.”

“Livvie we don’t want a fancy wedding though, I want to be comfortable.”

“It’s a wedding, it has to be a little fancy. Besides your new flower crown will look great with a suit.” Derek let it go because Stiles agreed with her.

“Ry needs a dress to match mine.”

“I thought he was wearing a suit like me and Daddy.”

“Nope, now he’s wearing a dress.” They both let it go because Ryan agreed with her.

In the end the wedding was pretty low key. They got married in the backyard in their charcoal gray suits with Scott and Cora as their Best People. Livvie and Ryan both wore purple dresses. And all four of them wore flower crowns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read, I don't own any of the characters, the show, etc. This is all because my OTP of all of my OTP's is Sterek. Kudos and comments make me smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, I don't own any of the characters, the show, etc. This is all because my OTP of all of my OTP's is Sterek. Kudos and comments make me smile.
> 
> And just pretend that it would be possible for the whole pack to be at Stiles graduation. And in my head Stiles got Derek to call John by winning at Rock Paper Scissors Lizard Spock, just so you know.


End file.
